parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaguar
The jaguar (Panthera onca) is the largest cat of the Americas and a formidable predator. It is also recognized as the national animal of Brazil and as the national mammal of Mexico. Its common name comes from the native Indian name ‘yaguara’, meaning ‘a beast that kills its prey with one bound’, and its power is clearly displayed by its muscular build, deep chest, large head, broad muzzle, and strong jaws. This remarkable cat possesses a visually striking coat of large black rosettes, mostly enclosing dark spots, set against golden brown to yellow fur, which pales to white on the cheeks, throat and underside. Melanistic forms are also relatively common, often called ‘black panthers’ in the Americas. Jaguars vary considerably in size in different regions, but genetic studies indicate that there are no subspecies. Jaguars found in the dense forested areas of the Amazon Basin are generally smaller and darker in colour than those found in more open terrain. The jaguar is crepuscular, which means it is active at dawn and dusk. Jaguar Subspecies * Arizona Jaguar * Black Jaguar * Brazilian Jaguar * European Jaguar * Pleistocene North American Jaguar * Pleistocene South American Jaguar Roles * It played Rex in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Yzma in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Ursula in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Red Lion Wild Zord in Animal Rangers Wild Force * It played Bob Peterson in American Animals, Inc. * It played Carnotaurus in AMAZON ANIMAL * It played MePhone4S in South American Animal Insanity * It played The Barracuda in Finding Nemo (Land animal style) Gallery Jaguar-guyana-national-animal-1.jpg File:Jaguar.jpg Jaguar Cat Picture Amur Panthera onca 595.jpg Jaguar20on20stone1.jpg jaguar2.jpg JaguarImage.JPG Jaguar (Animals).jpg 160204205730-jaguar-ocelots-arizona-exlarge-169.jpg Jaguars (Go Diego Go).png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Jaguar (Wild Kratts).jpg TWT Jaguar.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Jaguar_Adult_M.jpg Jasper_the_Jaguar.jpg Jaguar.PNG TRAoJQ Jaguar.png IMG 2094.PNG IMG 1456.PNG IMG_9737.PNG IMG_3686.PNG 254.jpg|Zootopia (2016) 226.jpg|Marsupilami (1993) 072_-_Jaguar.png ATF Jaguar.jpeg|Adventure to fitness Animal Atlas Animals.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Jumpstart Jaguar.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Jill Jaguar.jpg Jumanji Jaguar.jpg Fisher Price Little People Jaguar.jpg 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar.png J is for Jaguar.png J1.png Star meets Jaguar.png Jeremy the Jaguar.jpeg Jaguar WOZ.png BTKB Jaguar.jpeg Jaguar switch zoo.jpg We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story.png 022516-232201667-big.jpg Jaguar cndrr.jpg Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-jaguar.png LA Zoo Jaguar.png Panthera onca.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? J.A.F.A.R..jpeg Books IMG_0086.JPG 14B01A0B-5F87-4AAE-9117-8C89268694DA.jpeg 8C4F1B4A-1B33-4BDE-B147-CCE2199D070C.jpeg 39FB7CDC-139E-4FDF-AB82-42BDEDDCE4BA.jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg D2F45B42-DCEA-4C65-B952-D05A1D91BB16.jpeg E952ED49-65DF-45B8-8CED-82A8344BE5D7.jpeg EB63667C-EA56-4E9B-B703-8B52EA529EB9.jpeg C1B5470C-B8A0-45EA-9910-9E67B995D231.jpeg EEBE6F91-47AD-49FC-8F6F-9139B041B60A.jpeg 4F680963-AF2B-45FA-8088-CBB71B24794F.jpeg 3206DD38-8018-40B6-9E27-FB20C2D15D03.jpeg 7CAFA9E4-B6EA-4C07-BCD0-FF9C27B5D0DC.jpeg 04AAE520-F7EA-410F-A146-A722C5AF3470.jpeg 7C0A125A-622B-4A18-8F58-B92723EE7627.jpeg 00F8556B-C6AC-4F59-92A4-9B4C97F771B1.jpeg B5A9E479-9448-4991-A19F-D54C19EF5A1C.jpeg 632A9806-C316-486D-AF3A-39B95F12E5EF.jpeg D006AC4D-0D4B-4051-B725-84F76F0D1874.jpeg 36A66706-69A7-4EBB-8E10-BB9775F820F1.jpeg C1B65FB8-DE1F-4D0A-8904-EED3DE2BF118.jpeg AC07BCE8-7D6B-4655-8429-A583D171AEA8.jpeg D5365F7F-335D-49EA-9329-17C27ADF1B8D.jpeg 3D3C7F75-DBF8-44FC-966C-D2E586263327.jpeg 6908DCFC-6EC3-479D-A28B-6FE9A04B9A77.jpeg FCE3B02C-AAD5-41EE-8060-F1FF3AF461BC.jpeg EA307D6E-1190-430B-826A-B7BD17A2A108.jpeg ACF0EC5A-89A9-4C82-B3DA-415984AA8DD7.jpeg 1C60D810-8273-4CA0-A946-1EAC96FD6EB0.jpeg D4138B4E-AC60-4250-9CFD-8A5465B0A003.jpeg D142B713-6705-4E90-8B83-60E8B74D78BA.jpeg 25E6B711-4772-4C02-8EA0-D8EB793E0B97.jpeg 2ED942A3-01E5-4366-AF7B-C2AE0F03A149.jpeg B7930E81-C8D4-41F7-A1ED-42D1070BA016.jpeg 0A3653A4-ACFA-4860-AE60-23F4DB9B7836.jpeg 710B4B95-4FFA-488E-ADF3-C89788CB290C.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg E3075BDF-F357-4A43-B414-B97EE7FCFCEB.jpeg 31E74423-1220-424A-91F4-9E3BA5C9F7BD.jpeg 002EF2AD-8922-4CAD-943A-61647FEB4B63.jpeg 36BFBEAD-02B8-499C-AC27-AFCC1538BEA0.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg AAAE7B6A-539A-48C9-A5F1-8D1DE69727B8.jpeg A3E1A4C3-DFA6-459C-8AA3-7F5C4CBAA2B9.jpeg Big Cats (Eye Wonder) 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 2E9DC09A-B844-4ED4-8531-21D72349AA9E.jpeg Also See * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Mammals Category:Felids Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest Animals Category:Alex draw. Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Dallas World Aquarium Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoire Comme ça Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Staten Island Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Annoying Orange Videos Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Slowly, Slowly, Slowly Said the Sloth Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:World Wildlife Fund Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:Alphabet Band Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Near Threatened Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Amber Books Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:New World Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Tekken Category:Tekken Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals